ToDo y NaDa
by Maho Kijutsu
Summary: Naruto es un chico adinerado, el mejor en la escuela; en definitiva le va bien en todo. Sasuke Uchiha es el nuevo en el colegio, le va bien en los estudios y tiene un hermano de lo mas raro. ¿Cual es la diferencia entre ellos dos? Pasados, amigos, familia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Hola Bueno como notaran este es nuestro primer fic! digo nuestro por que detras de este nombre hay dos personas!!!!! o sea mi hermana Tomo-chan y yo Megumi-san... Espero que lo disfruten y no sean muy duros/as jejee**

**Bueno otra cosa vamos a decir, este fic ya esta casi terminado de las actualizaciones no hay problema!**

**Naruto no es mio.. ni de tomoyo, ni de mi prima ni del amigo de la amiga de mi amiga... es de su respectivo autor... por desgracia...**

_**El Inicio de todo**_

Un chico rubio se paseaba por los pasillos de la secundaria buscando un salón en especial. Se paro enfrente de una puerta y la abrió como si nada, entro se dirigió a uno de los asientos y se dejo caer en el.

-Hola Naruto-kun parece que no estas muy animado el día de hoy-dijo una chica de largos cabellos azulados.

-Hola Hina-chan, es verdad no me levante con muchos ánimos hoy-dijo desanimado el rubio.

-Eso es muy raro-hizo una pausa y prosiguió- estas seguro que estas bien?-dijo preocupada la chica.

-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes ya se me pasa- sonrió forzadamente lo que solo logro preocupar mas a la chica- ¡en serio!

-fyuu... nunca vas a cambiar-dijo en un suspiro

-jeje...

-Hey, Hola como están?!-dijo muy animada mente un chico castaño con unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas- Naruto, Hina!

-Konichiwa Kiba-kun-pronuncio Hinata con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Hola! Kiba!-dijo dándole un apretón de manos

-Oye, Naruto estas bien amigo? no tienes buena cara, quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?-pregunto preocupado

-No, gracias Kiba estoy bien-dijo el rubio no convenciendo a su amigo

-OK pero no te esfuerces demasiado

-OK

Luego entro al salón un hombre alto, castaño y con una cicatriz en la nariz.

-Bueno. bueno chicos vallan a sus lugares-dijo el profesor, esperando a que todos se pararan al lado de sus asientos y luego pronuncio-Buenos días alumnos!

-BU-E-NOS-DI-AS- I-RU-KA-SEN-SEI!!!-dijeron todos al unísono, para luego tirarse en sus asientos sin esperar a que les dieran permiso.

-Supongo que no tienen remedio-dijo entre un suspiro-BUENO YA CALLENSE!!!!!!!! -dijo muy alterado, llamando la atención de todo el curso- OK, les quería contar de que a partir de ahora tendrán un nuevo compañero de clase-un pequeño bullicio se formulo entre las chicas adivinando la apariencia del joven- ¡¡¡chicas!!! -dijo con voz cansada- esta bien ya puedes pasar-le dio permiso a un chico alto de cabellos y ojos negros penetrantes y justamente el atractivo del joven hizo que el bullicio se hicieran gritos pidiéndole el teléfono, y otras cosas- ya... CALLENSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! -dijo ya furioso el profesor, lo que provoco un silencio sepulcral- ¡¡¡AL PROXIMO QUE HABLE LE PONGO 5 AMONESTACIONES Y SE ACABO!!! Aha!... bueno como iba diciendo el se llama Sasuke Uchiha y va ser su compañero desde ahora espero que le traten bien- presento Iruka- sensei al muchacho que no se había inmutado por la actitud de su nuevo profesor- mm... a ver hay un asiento libre al lado de Naruto siéntate allí.

Iruka los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que los llamaba solo por el nombre, el Uchiha camino y se situó en su lugar girándose a ver a su nuevo compañero el cual se veía visiblemente mal.

-Oe dobe ¿te sientes bien?-dijo el Uchiha al verlo ausente.

-Mn...-dijo girando su cabeza al muchacho-¿quien eres?

-Que no prestaste atención cuando me presentaron dobe

-Oe!! ¡¡No me llamas así!!! ¡¡TEME!!-dijo un jadeante Naruto, tosió, para su sorpresa al observar su mano estaba empapada e sangre y antes de agregar algo mas, callo del banco desmallado.

-Oe!-dijo el Uchiha

-NARUTO-KUN!!!-dijo alterada la Hyuuga

-NARUTO!!!! -dijo Kiba segundos después corriendo hacia su amigo-¡¡OE NARUTO TE DIJE QUE NO ESTABAS BIEN PEDAZO DE TARADO!!!-Iruka-sensei se acercó rápidamente al inconsciente.

-Esta muy pálido hay que llevarlo a la enfermería...-dijo Iruka levantando al kitsune.

-Déjanos acompañarte-le dijeron Hinata y Kiba

-Está bien, Ino ve a la dirección y llama a la directora

-¡SI!-dijo la rubia antes de desaparecer por la puerta por donde también lo hicieron Iruka, Hinata y Kiba.

Tomaron camino rumbo ala enfermería donde la enfermera los estaba esperando.

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto Shizune, la enfermera del colegio

-Vino decaído, algo pálido y desanimado...-comento la Hyuuga notablemente preocupada

-Acuesta lo en una camilla Iruka-san-dijo la medica-prosigue.

Esta vez hablo Kiba

-Estábamos en el curso, el nuevo se sentó y le pregunto si estaba bien lo insulto, Naruto se altero y...y...y...-hacia señas con las manos ya casi sin aire-...y se desmayo...-luego de terminar dio una gran bocanada de aire para seguir -luego lo trajimos aquí.

-Bien, gracias ahora esperen afuera.

-Bien -dijeron los tres a la misma vez desapareciendo por la puerta.

-jajajajajaja-se rió una pelirosa en el fondo del salón, llamando la atención de todos-vieron la cara del idiota de Naruto, jajajaja, que estúpido aunque pensándolo bien nunca pensé que un monstruoso fuera tan débil jajá jajá.-rió aun mas fuerte, todos los alumnos voltearon a verla algunos riéndose y otros con cara de disgusto.

Si definitivamente era la estúpida Sakura Haruno (N/A muajajajaja la odio ¡MUERTE A LA TEÑIDA!) la niñita consentida del curso, y por supuesto que era la no había madurado ni un poco ni aunque estuvieran en 6º año.

: ¿Monstruo? ¿por que le llamara así? OH! ¡Vamos se acaba de desmayar!:: pensó el Uchiha.

-¡¡¡Ten un poco mas de respeto TEÑIDA!!!!-dijo una chica que acababa de aparecer por la puerta.

-COMO ME LLAMASTE INO-CERDA!!!!-dijo furiosa la pelirosa.

-¿Que? acaso ahora eres sorda TE-ÑI-DA!!!-dijo Ino acentuando cada silaba.

-¡¡¡Ya veras maldita nadie me llama así y tiene suficiente dinero como para pagarlo!!!-dijo Sakura alterada.

-Oh! ¿No me digas que vas a llamar a tus papis para que te organicen un juicio por daño psicológico?-dijo la Yamanata imitando a una nenita de 4 años-¡¡¡jajajajajaja que patética eres!!! Jajá jajá-dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a su asiento tirándose en el aun riendo.

-Maldita...-dijo en un murmullo recobrando compostura.

:: Jeje esa chica si que sabe fastidiar a la frentuda:: pensó con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro Sasuke.

Una mujer alta y morena caminaba a prisa por los pasillos de la institución, visiblemente alterada. Paro en una habitación y fuertemente abrió la puerta exclamando:

-¡¡¡Que sucedió!!!-grito

Allí estaban Hinata, Kiba y Iruka esperando.

-Rika-sama!-dijo un poco asustado por su repentina aparición-Naruto se desmayó... hora esta siendo revisado por Shizune-san-dijo un poco mas calmado el profesor.

Rika bajo la cabeza notablemente preocupada.

-No se preocupe Rika-sama, Naruto-kun es muy fuerte y pronto se recuperara, ya lo vera-trato de animarla Hinata

-Gracias Hina-chan-dijo la directora con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro- por otra parte...-continuo-estas bien Kiba?-pregunto

-Eh? Rika-sama!!!-grito el chico sorprendido- desde cuando esta aquí?!

-Desde hace un rato Kiba... estas bien?-pregunto nuevamente preocupada la morena.

-Es cierto estabas ido hasta hace un rato Kiba-kun...-dijo Hinata preocupada

-Estoy bien no se preocupen... solo es que Naruto es mi amigo y estoy preocupado por el, solo eso...-dijo tristemente, luego suspiro y miro hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Naruto siendo tratado- solo ...eso...-repitió cansadamente el muchacho.

-Oye, Kiba...-dijo Iruka que había estado callado hasta el momento-Naruto no es débil y no se rinde tan fácilmente así que no te preocupes, ¿bien?-dijo el profesor animándolo.

-Tienes razón, tienes...razón-dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa que tranquilizo a Hinata.

Esperamos que les haiga gustado este primer cap de nuestro primer fic! Dejen review pliss!!! bye bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola estamos de vuevo molestando.. pero que mas da!! no tenemos nada que decir... jejej :)

Cap Anti-Sakura, aunq en gral no la odiamos tanto asi... solo que necesitabamos a alguien y salio ella jeje

Naruto no es ni de tomoyo ni mio...

** ¿Monstruo?**

Era un día bastante soleado y la luz del sol entraba por las rendijas de la persiana llegando a la cara de un somnoliento Sasuke.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, luego de asearse se cambio y fue rumbo a la cocina.

-Buenos días nii-san-pronuncio el Uchiha menor.

-Buenos días Sasu-chan!!-dijo Itachi con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¡¡Nii-sann!!!¡¡¡Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no me llames así!!!!-dijo Sasuke enojado.

-OK, OK aquí tienes tu desayuno.-dijo poniendo un plato sobre la mesa que había en la cocina- ¿que tienes pensado hacer hoy?-le dijo alegremente el pelinegro-Hoy no tienes clases por que es sábado.

-Es cierto...pues no tengo ni idea...tal vez salga a pasear por ahí...no se...-dijo cansadamente el Uchiha-júnior-y tu?

-¿Yo?-dijo señalándose así mismo

-No si va a ser el viejo de la esquina, ¡¡¡Claro que tu!!!-dijo Sasuke enojado por la inocencia de su hermano.

-Ah! iré con la banda a patear traseros a ¡¡¡OSAKA!!!-dijo muy emocionado levantando un brazo.

-fyuu...debí imaginármelo-dijo con pesadez Sasuke.

-jejeje...la verdad es que hace mucho que no salimos para buscar problemas así que creo que va a ser divertido.-dijo cambiando repentinamente de actitud poniendo una cara sádica, mientras se acomodaba en un sillón del living.

-Pues les deseo suerte...dudo que encuentren una banda tan estúpida como para enfrentarse a "Akatsuki"...-pronuncio mientras comía, el júnior-ah!!!-suspiro- es una pena no poder ir...

-jajaja, es cierto, gracias por desearnos suerte...jajaja-pronuncio mientras reía maliciosamente...-espero que no nos metamos en problemas con la policía...-dijo volviendo a su personalidad infantil, provocando un suspiro de Sasuke.

-¿Tu nunca cambiaras verdad?-pregunto irritado el menor

-¿Cambiar? ¿que?-dijo inocentemente

-Nada Ita-chan nada-pronuncio levantándose-me voy!

Y luego desapareció por la puerta de entrada dejando a un confundido Itachi en la cocina.

-Señor Naruto ¿como amaneció hoy?-pregunto una sirvienta a un rubio tendido en una cama.

-Bastan...te bien...-dijo cansadamente- Gracias por preguntar...-agradeció mientras se acomodaba, sentándose en el espaldar de la cama.

-Aquí le traje el desayuno espero que sea de su agrado...-dijo embozando una sonrisa.

-Gracias, tratare de comer aunque no tenga mucha hambre...- pronuncio mientras dibujaba en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible.

- Está bien no se preocupe- dijo la mujer despidiéndose de el rubio dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Poco después por la puerta apareció un señor.

-Naruto-sama tiene visitas quiere que los haga pasar- dijo amablemente el señor a Naruto.

-Si...- pronuncio débilmente.

-Ohayo! Naruto!- dijeron Hinata y Kiba al unísono entrando en la habitación del kitsune.

-Oha..yo Hina...-chan, Ki...ba- dijo jadeantemente el ojiazul.

-Te ves muy mal Naruto...-le dijo Kiba preocupado.

-Es cierto...-continuo Hinata.

-Me siento fatal...-dijo bajito, mas apenas lo pudieron sus dos amigos- quiero dormir...-dijo apoyándose en el espaldar de la cama- no quiero seguir así...es problemático- dijo sarcásticamente sacándoles una sonrisita a sus amigos.

Hinata se le acerco, le saco la bandeja de la comida y lo acomodo bien en la cama para luego taparlo.

-Duerme, es mejor que tenerte así, mejórate pronto ¿si? -le dijo la Hyuuga.

Sasuke caminaba recordando su problemático primer día de clases y como aquella pelirosada había llamado al rubio que se había desmallado

: ¿Monstruo? ¿Por que lo llamo así? ah! y a mi ¡¡¡que mierda mi importa como le llamo!!! ¡¡¡Por que cada vez que me pongo a pensar solo puedo pensar en eso!!!! kusso!!! ¡¡¡Ya me enoje!!!:: pensaba mientras se revolvía el cabello con una de sus manos.

Caminaba, sin rumbo, solo caminaba y se perdía en sus pensamientos de aquella cabecita rubia que había conocido.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron y la cabeza de Sasuke solo repetía una palabra

: ¿Monstruo? ¿Monstruo? ¿Monstruo?:: repetía una y otra vez interiormente.

-Mouuuuuuu!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ya me arte de pensar en aquel DOBE!!!!- grito enojado- ¡Ya se me acabo mi poca paciencia! ¡¡¡¡¡¡voy a averiguarlo a si me deja de joder la existencia!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JODER!!!!!!!- grito el Uchiha menor en el solitario lugar en donde se encontraba.

El rubio dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, cada vez que despertaba no se podía mantener despierto mas de 20 minutos y estaba realmente muy decaído.

Parecía estar empeorando en vez de mejorar...y no daba demasiadas esperanzas.

-Mnn...-se quejo Naruto en un sueño.

No era un bonito sueño, quería despertar pero su estado se lo impedía y cada vez que se dormía tenia el mismo sueño.

(Sueño de Naruto)

Se ve a un niño rubio y de ojos azules como el cielo, correr en un jardín. Va hacia la mansión que tiene al frente, abre la gran puerta y se ve a una mujer muy hermosa con una larga cabellara dorada, que estaba sentada en un sillón contemplando el hermoso jardín en donde estaba antes el pequeño.

-Okaa-san!!!- exclamo aquel niño pequeño corriendo hacia aquella mujer.

La mujer empezó a dar vuelta la cabeza y cuando termino de darlo vuelta miro al niño, este se aterrorizo al verla.

-Ah!!!!!!!!- un grito desgarrador se escucho por toda la mansión, y como si fuera una señal aquel grito comenzó a escucharse una lluvia de disparos.

El rubito callo de rodillas al suelo con la cara desencajada, lloraba y lloraba viendo a su madre.

Se podía ver el rostro de aquella mujer con el que tanto se había horrorizado el niño. Estaba deformado, tenia un hilito de sangre recorriendo su cara desde su frente hasta el mentón, le salía sangre de la boca y sus ojos estaban blancos y llenos de lagrimas. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en disparan y uno en su frente.

Después el niño cerro los ojos fuertemente, quería que eso fuera una mentira, pero cuando los abrí no se encontró con lo que quería, si no con una gran habitación en donde se encontraban los cadáveres de toda su familia, las mucamas y todos los sirvientes. Al verlo se desmayó.

El niño cuando despertaba estaba sentado en una silla en una habitación oscura y siempre escuchaba lo mismo.

-¡Tu fuiste!-exclamaban aquellas voces-¡¡¡Tu los mataste!!! ¡¡¡Monstruo!!! ¡¡¡Asesinaste a tu propia familia!!! ¡¡¡Monstruo!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Como pudiste?!!! ¡¡¡Monstruo!!!- acusaban una y otra vez al pequeño niño que se encontraba llorando diciendo una y otra vez que el no había sido, que quería a su Mamá, que tenia miedo...

(Fin del sueño de Naruto)

Luego de ello siempre despertaba sobresaltado.

-Okaa-san...-decía mientras algunas lagrimas se le escapaban- Mami te quiero... ven conmigo... tengo miedo... estoy solo...-decía en un susurro constante.

Capitulo 2 "_¿Monstruo?"_ (Fin)

Muchas gracias a mahome, header y mana1989!!!! Espero que les guste!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tengo miedo del doctor**

Sasuke se había levantado temprano, y se alisto para salir. Se puso unos jeans negros desteñidos con tajos en una rodilla, en un bolsillo y algunos en el termino del pantalón, una blusa con cuello y sin mangas blanca con un estampado en negro que decía "_chico malo_", un par de muñequeras, cadenas en el cinturón del pantalón, anillos y una chaqueta negra que atrás en blanco tenia escrito _"Muérete"_. Bajo las escaleras y arriba del televisor había una nota, la tomó, la abrió y leyó lo que decía:

**"Sasu-chan:**

**Perdón por dejarte solito, pero como ya**

**te dije ME VOY A OSAKA A PATEAR TRASEROS!!!!!!!!**

**¡¡¡Nos vemos el martes!!! SI ES QUE NO NOS ATRAPA LA POLCIA!!!!JEJEJE...**

**¡¡¡Que la pases bien sin mí!!!!**

**¡¡¡Itachi-tu queridísimo NII-SANN!!!"**

Sasuke se llevo una mano a la frente dándose un golpe.

-Dios mío recuerdame quien es el hermano mayor ¡por favor!-dijo con una cara que decía "que estúpido que es mi hermano".

Dio un suspiro se dirigió a la puerta y se puso un par de zapatillas, salio afuera, tomo unas llaves abrió la puerta del garaje, entro y prendió la luz.

-Hola preciosa¿te saco a pasear?-exclamo Sasuke a una motocicleta que descansaba al fondo del garaje, era negra y tenia grabadas unas llamas y un "_vete al infierno"_ en varios tonos de rojo que contrastaba con el negro de la maquina.

Se subió a ella la arranco y la saco afuera. Se bajo, fue hasta la puerta del garaje y la cerro, luego se acerco a la entrada principal y la cerro con llave al igual que la anterior. Se volvió a subir a la moto e hizo un caballito saliendo de su casa rápidamente.

Hinata estaba muy preocupada por Naruto, pero mucho más por el estado en que despertaba.

Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la galería que delineaba el dojo de su hogar, tomando té mirando distraídamente el jardín, suspirando seguidamente. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba.

-Hinata-san ¿esta usted bien?- pregunto un chico alto de pelo largo sujetado en una coleta baja.

-Aha!!! Neji-kun!! Fyuu...me asuste perdón...-dijo avergonzada la chica con un tenue rubor en las mejillas- y si estoy bien...- pronuncio mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-No le creo Hinata-san-dijo adquiriendo un semblante preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado- no solo hoy sino que desde hace algunos días ha estado así, puede decirme que es lo que le sucede?

-ah... perdón parece que te preocupado bastante- dijo avergonzada la Hyuuga-es solo que un amigo mío esta muy enfermo y estoy preocupada por el por que no mejora si no que parece empeorar- dijo tristemente Hinata.

-Esta bien, si es así recuerde que estoy para ayudarla en lo que desee...-dijo sonriéndole tiernamente lo que hice que su rubor se pronunciara un poco- cuando lo necesite pídame lo que desee si?

-Esta bien, entonces comencemos...-dijo Hinata sorprendiendo u poco al Hyuuga.

-¿Que será lo que desea?-pregunto el ojiblanco

-Que me dejes de hablar tan formalmente...-dijo con una sonrisa

-Si tú lo deseas Hinata...-pronuncio un poco nervioso

-Muy bien así me gusta mas...gracias Neji-kun

-De nada Hinata...-dijo para luego desaparecer por el pasillo.

Un hombre de bata blanca era dirigido a la habitación del rubito. Tenia el pelo plateado y casi toda la cara tapada dejando ver solamente un ojo su rostro. (N/A kyyaaaa!!!jajajaja va a ser muy gracioso!! A que no se esperaban que este iba a hacer de doctor, eh?).

La mucama se paro frente a una puerta y le indico que hay debía entrar.

-Aquí es...-señalo

-Esta bien, por favor déjanos solos quisiera hablar con el...-dijo el peliplateado.

Entro a la habitación y lo primero que vio fue una gran cama en ya hacia acostado un chico rubio que parecía estar teniendo un muy mal sueño.

-Pobre chico, esta sufriendo hasta en sueños-dijo el doctor

-Okaa-san...-comenzó a susurrar de nuevo- Mami te quiero...ven conmigo...tengo miedo...estoy solo...decía constantemente entre sollozos

El hombre se acerco al chico y lo despertó de su "sueño" trayéndolo a la realidad de nuevo.

-¿Hola Naruto como estas?-dijo el mayor con su unico ojo, visible, cerrado lo que indicaba que estaba sonriendo.

-Ah¿QUIEN DIABLOS ERES?!!!- exclamo lo mas alto que pudo, pero en realidad no lo dijo muy alto.

-Soy Hatake Kakashi y soy doctor y vine a realizarte una consulta por que me dijeron que estabas muy enfermo es eso cierto...?-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-mm...mucho gusto soy Uzumaki Naruto y si eso es cierto estoy tan mal que no lo puedo negar...jejeje- ría forzosamente

-Por lo menos estas animado y dime que te ha estado pasando, Naruto-kun?

-A ver...-pensó un poco y continuo-ehh, me siento decaído, me desmayo frecuentemente...cuando toso lo hago con sangre...-dijo un poco irritado recordando todo.

-Entiendo¿con sangre? eso no es bueno... ¿la estas pasando mal no?-dijo cerrando nuevamente su único ojo visible.

-Para que mentirle...- pronuncio a modo respuesta.

:no entiendo que es lo que puede ser..:: pensó Kakashi.

-¿Oye Naruto, pasas por mucho estrés?- pregunto el mayor.

El Uzumaki bajo la mirada.

-Si, casi todo el tempo lo estoy... desde "eso" y desde que trato de llevar parte de la empresa...

-Tsk...-pronuncio al escuchar al kitsune el doctor.

-¿Pasa algo¿Se relaciona?

-Mm... Empecemos por eso, hasta que no te medique, nada de trabajar, solo duerme-señalo el mayor.

-Pero...-dijo mientras ponía un puchero el rubio.

-Nada de peros, no se cuestiona al doctor...-dijo levantando un dedo y cerrando su ojo.

-Hai...-dijo mientras le salía un aura depresiva.

-No te preocupes...te haré algunos análisis y determinare tu enfermedad para darte un tratamiento...

-Esta...bien...-dijo bastante preocupado por que no sabia quien le podría suplantar, pero dadas las cosas no quedaba otra que sus abuelos.

-Y una cosa mas, si te sientes mejor puedes volver al colegio pero no te esfuerces demasiado...Bye!- dijo desapareciendo por la puerta.

El Uzumaki quedo solo en su habitación giro su cabeza hacia la ventana, y vio que era un día soleado, realmente un día maravilloso, era sábado y no tenia mucho para hacer. Se acomodo de nuevo en su cama y quedo profundamente dormido.

Un chico castaño se paseaba por las calles distraídamente con las manos en la nuca.

-Ah¿Ese no es el nuevo?- dijo para si mismo el castaño- Vamos a saludarlo Akamaru- el pequeño perrito que lo acompañaba dio unos ladridos de respuesta y lo siguió.

-Hey, Uchiha!!!-grito para llamar su atención.

-Hum...-dijo distraídamente Sasuke, mientras se daba vuelta para mirar a quien lo había llamado.

::Ese es uno de mis compañeros y si no me equivoco es amigo del dobe:: pensó el Uchiha.

-Hola¿que haces por aquí?- pregunto el castaño.

-Ah... Hola, y nada solo camino...-respondió.

-Bien... ah me presento soy Kiba mucho gusto...-dijo alegremente tomando el pequeño perrito entre sus manos.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke, aunque ya debes saberlo...-pronuncio sin mucho interés el muchacho.

::Podría preguntarle por el idiota: se le ocurrió al de ojos penetrantes

-Hey... sabes como esta el dobe?...- dijo desinteresadamente.

-Mm...-Luego de escuchar la pregunta se le borro su gran sonrisa- sabes? desde que se desmayo en clase no ha mejorado- dio una pausa donde comprobó que el moreno lo atendía con interés- solo a empeorando, duerme todo el tiempo y no se puede mantener despierto mas de 10 o 20 minutos, en resumen, esta fatal.

-Veo que no tiene mucha suerte...-dijo ya interesado.

-Si estas preocupado por el ve a visitarlo- le sugirió Kiba.

-Ja, ya quisieras ya me veo llegando a la casa diciendo, conocí a su hijo en la escuela nos insultamos por 2 minutos y se desmayo me gustaría ver como esta -dijo sarcásticamente el moreno, lo que no cayo muy bien al castaño.

-Oye mas vale que no hagas esa clase de bromas delante de Naruto...-dijo seriamente el Inosuka.

-¿Por?-pregunto desinteresadamente

-Debí imaginármelo no sabes nada...-pronuncio Kiba.

Capitulo 3_"Tengo miedo del doctor" _(Fin)

**  
**

Muchas gracias a tomoe chan, mana1989, angel of friendship, y a sayukira:) Nos vemos con el prox cap!! dejen rr porfavor!! bye bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_"_****Tu respuesta, mi sufrimiento"**

-¿Que no se?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Fyuu...-dio un suspiro para luego continuar- Pues veras...el no tiene padres...-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, Kiba.

-¿Que?...-dijo el moreno frunciendo el seño.

-¡¿¿Que no tiene ni madre ni padre, que no escuchaste??!-dijo enojándose el castaño.

-Oye Kiba ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo acercándose a la orilla de la calle en donde estaba su motocicleta.

-¿Que será?-dijo el nombrado.

-Por que...-se subió a la moto- la frentuda lo llamo...-se puso el casco- ¿monstruo?

-Guau¿Es tuya?-dijo señalando la motocicleta.

-Si y ahora responde...-pronuncio enojándose el Uchiha.

-Fyuu...que problemático-dijo entre un suspiro- Uy ya estoy hablando como Shikamaru- dijo molesto

-¿Y?- volvió a interrogarlo.

-Si no hay remedio...bueno como ya te dije el no tiene padres...

-¿Por eso?- exclamo interrumpiéndolo.

-Si quieres saberlo déjame terminar ¡¡¡MIERDA!!!- dijo molesto el castaño.

-Este bien...-dijo el reprendido.

-Como iba diciendo... el no tiene padres...pero no murieron naturalmente o en un accidente...-dijo llamando la atención del moreno-...fueron...asesinados...junto con todos los que estaban en la casa...en ese momento...-dijo seriamente.

-¿Asesinados¿quienes estaban en la casa?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Eso no puedo decírtelo pero, una de las victimas, fue su pequeña hermana, y algunos amigos de la familia, fue una masacre...encima el también estaba allí cuando eso paso...-dijo cerrando los ojos Kiba-Aha...te gustaría...tomar algo...sinceramente no me gusta hablar de esto y menos aquí...-pronuncio mientras ponía una mueca de fastidio y suspiraba.

-Esta bien...-dijo el Uchiha-sube...-esta vez le señalo con el pulgar el lugar que había detrás de él.

Naruto volvió a despertar y como siempre volvió a entrar en su usual trance por haber tenido su reiterado sueño. Cuando volvió a la realidad empezó a toser desenfrenadamente, sentía dolor...

-Buenos días Naruto-sama¿esta usted bien?- le pregunto Hitomi al notar como un liquido rojo corría por sus manos...

-No te preocupes, no sabemos que lo causa, así que no llames al doctor solo tráeme un pañuelo, mejor una toalla-dijo dificultosamente-

-Enseguida...-dijo mientras desaparecía en su búsqueda..

-Gracias- dijo débilmente el enfermo.

-¡¡¡Oiga mesero!!!-grito Kiba para que se acercara un muchacho alto vestido con el uniforme de la casa.

-¿Que desea?-pregunto este.

-Un café cargado y para él...que vas a pedir Uchiha-pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a Sasuke.

-Un cortado...-dijo desinteresadamente.

-Bien, y un cortado...-dijo Kiba al mesero, para que luego este desapareciera.

-Sigue...-dijo el Uchiha fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Esta bien...como te iba diciendo Naruto también estaba allí cuando fueron asesinados pero por alguna razón...no lo mataron...solo le dejaron una marca...y él...pues les vio el rostro...pero nos no quiere decir quien fue...entonces...-esta vez fue interrumpido por el mesero que traía su pedido.

-Aquí tiene su pedido, y aquí la cuenta son $6 señor-dijo alcanzándole un papel que decía el precio.

-Bien, aquí tiene entonces- dijo Kiba alcanzándole el efectivo que le había señalado el mesero.

-Gracias-dijo el mesero dando una pequeña reverencia.

-No es nada- dijo antes de que el mayor desapareciera de allì.

-¿Por que¿Por que no quiere decir nada¡¿Son sus padres, su familia por que no quiere decir nada?!-dijo el Uchiha.

-Que impaciente...-dijo entre un suspiro dando una pausa para luego continuar-no sabemos el por que, él simplemente se queda paralizado, empieza a sudar frió, no sabemos, hay algo que se lo impide-hizo una pausa donde observo detenidamente su reflejo en la tasa- entonces, empezaron a correr rumores en la escuela por culpa de la teñida-dijo con clara furia en sus labios...

-Y es lo mas razonable en encontrar respuestas de cualquier medio aunque no sean los mas razonables...-dijo el Uchiha despreocupadamente tomando un sorbo de su café.

-No, no lo es- dijo tomando otro sorbo de su café para, luego, apoyar la taza en la mesa-por el hecho de que amaba a su familia y era feliz con ella al lado, y cuando fue asesinada su mundo se derrumbo, nadie considero su sufrimiento, nunca sonreía, no comía bien, su depresión alcanzo niveles catastróficos llevándolo a estar internado por días y a veces semanas enteras, no hablaba y no se cuidaba a él mismo, era un desastre...-dijo mientras su cara mostraba la tristeza que sentía al recordarlo.

-Pero cuando peleo con migo se lo veía bastante recuperado- dijo el Uchiha- digo se le notaba enfermo y eso pero...

-Ahora siempre sonríe pero lo hace para que no nos preocupemos, eso todos lo sabemos y sabemos también que no ha superado la muerte de su familia aunque halla pasado bastante tiempo de ello.

-¿y la policía¿no encontraron al culpable?-Kiba negó con la cabeza- ¿esta solo ?- pregunto aun mas interesado el moreno.

-Pues...- dejo la tasa en la mesa y miro al ojinegro- la poca familia que quedo lo ayudo en lo que pudieron, aunque no suplantaron en su corazón, la familia y menos a Midori-chan.

-Ya veo... ¿Por que molesta tanto al dobe¿la frentuda¿Que le interesa la vida de el a ella?

-jajaja ¿¡Frentuda!? Tu le pones apodos a todo el mundo...-termino su café y lo dejo de lado- el caso de la teñida es simple ¡Naruto le gana en todo¡En notas, habilidad, en deporte, etc.! y básicamente es mucho mas atractivo que esa frentuda mal nacida¡Es mas me sorprende tanta frente y tan poco cerebro!- tomando un semblante mas serio agrego- Odio el día en que llego, ella sabe algo... lo se

-Parece que la odian- dijo un poco divertido ante los comentarios, ya que no considero preguntar sobre lo que sabia la frentuda...

-Si claro que la odio, como a todos los que hablan mal de Naruto- miro hacia la ventana- pero, no podemos estar siempre con el y defenderlo-

-¿Que dice el ante esto?-

-Nada, solo los mira y sonríe-bajo la cabeza-solo... sonríe...

Ante todo esto una sola pregunta que no se atrevió a formular se quedo trabada en su lengua... casi no lo conocía al chico aquel, entonces¿por que le contaban esto? pero se quedaría con la duda hasta otra oportunidad...

-solo sonríe...

Capitulo 4"_Tu respuesta, mi sufrimiento" _(Fin)

GRACIAS A TOMOE CHAN, MANA1989, ANGEL OF FRIENDSHIP, HEADER, SAYUKIRA!!!!!!!

ESPERMOS QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO!! HASTA LA PROX!!! DEJEN RR!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Análisis**_

Naruto se despertó lentamente, ya era lunes y no había cosa que no hiciera que no fuera sentirse mal. 

-Otro día...-susurro el Uzumaki al despabilarse de su ya acostumbrado sueño.

De pronto un estruendo llamo la atención de Naruto.

-Ohayo Naruto-kun!-dijo felizmente un peliplateado entrando estruendosamente en la habitación.

-Ka-Ka-Kakashi-sensei?- dijo recuperándose del susto- ¡No entre así casi me muero del susto!- pronuncio el Uzumaki volviéndose a acostar.

-Bien, perdón perdón...pero ahora es hora de los análisis a si que vamos directo al grano¿esta bien?- dijo acercándose a una mesita para dejar su maletín 

-si

-¿Y de que se tratan?-dijo un poco asustado por lo que se imaginaba que iban a ser.

-Nada...solo partiremos de aquí al hospital, trataremos de hacerte hoy todos lo estudios para que no te canses demasiado.

--y de que tratan...

Y mientras le contaba todos los numerables estudios, el rubio no podía evitar marearse y pensar en el largo día que le esperaba...

-Otra vez Naruto no viene...-dijo con amargura Kiba

-sí...-dijo con pesadez Hinata mientras bajaba la mirada.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta de que algunas personas estaban entrando al salón y cuando se dieron cuenta...

-Ohayo!-grito un moreno acompañado por una banda de chicos.

-Aha!-dieron un grito Hinata y Kiba por el susto.

...pues ya era demasiado tarde...

-Ya déjanos de dar esos sustos Sai!-dijo irritado Kiba-Por otra parte...-dijo restándole importancia a lo sucedido- Hola chicos ¿como andan?-dijo el Inosuka refiriéndose a los acompañantes del reprendido.

-Bien- dijo un pelirrojo de ojos verdes sin mucho interés.

-¡Muy Bien y encendido por la llama de la juventud!-dijo otro levantando un brazo con llamas en los ojos, por lo cual a todos les salio una gotita de la sien.

-Bien...-dijo otro de los allí presentes sentándose en la silla de Kiba perezosamente, era un chico alto con pelo atado en una cola alta, que parecía ser de la universidad.

-mm...-pronuncio a modo respuesta un chico con gafas de sol.

-Bien¿y tú?- pregunto Neji amablemente pero sin quitar la expresión seria de su rostro.

-Bien, supongo...-dijo el castaño apoyándose en el marco de la ventana del salón de clase.

-Y Naruto ¿donde esta?- pregunto un inocente Sai.

Ese comentario no callo muy bien a sus dos grandes amigos los cuales bajaron la mirada tristemente.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Gaara finalmente.

Kiba alzo su mirada y en ella solo pudieron ver una enorme tristeza y preocupación, lo que no ayudo mucho ya que ahora ellos también lo estaban.

-QUE SUCE...-y antes de que Sai pudiera terminar se escucho el tono del celular de Hinata...

(el tono era el del opening de Vandread "True")

Hinata lo reconoció muy bien era el tono de Naruto, así que deshizo todas sus cosas hasta encontrarlo, lo que sorprendió a los presentes por que ella normalmente era una chica ordenada y tranquila y ahora tiraba al suelo todo lo que no fuera su celular, cuando lo encontró lo atendió.

-Naruto-kun...-fue lo primero que pronuncio llamando la atención de todos sus amigos en especial de Kiba quien sabía toda la historia.

_¿Hola Hina-chan como estas:_- en su voz se notaba que estaba sumamente débil, y por consiguiente casi no se le escuchaba por el desorden del aula con todos los chicos hablando.

-Naruto-kun casi no se te escucha voy a ir ala azotea para poner el altoparlante quédate allí- dijo seriamente lo que realmente sorprendió al grupo, luego de decir esto salio corriendo, gritando- Vengan voy a poner el altoparlante así hablamos con Naruto-kun-la decisión en sus palabras hizo que casi instantáneamente la siguieran.

Cuando llegaron ella puso el altoparlante y hablo.

-Naruto-kun?-pregunto seriamente.

_:Ho...la...:_-dijo en un jadeo lo que sorprendió a los presentes-

_:Como...es...tan:_ -dijo cansado.

-Naruto estas bien?-fue esta vez el Inosuka quien hablo- Por que te oyes fatal amigo-dijo preocupadamente.

_:ja...jajaja...:_-rio dificultosamente-_:Me...aca..ban de...sacar...sangre... para ...los análisis ahora.. estoy para hacerme unas radiografía y después... no me... acuerdo que...Kiba:_-apenas pudo responder cuando ya tuvo un bombardeo de preguntas de quienes no sabían nada.

-¿Naruto¿Que te sucedió!- dijo Sai

-Por que te oyes así!-Esta vez fue Lee

-¿De que análisis estás hablando?-pregunto Gaara.

_:Veo que todo el mundo esta allí, que suerte, yo es_toy_ en el hospital, me van a ...tener todo el día parece...:_-dijo con un tono divertido normalizando su voz.

-Naruto!- dijeron todos.

_:Esta bien, esta bien...estoy enfermo...y parece que no es cualquier cosa... hasta ha venido Kakashi-sensei en persona:_-dijo sorprendiendo mas a todos los que estaban allí.

-¿QUE!-dijeron al unísono-¿QUE TIENES NARUTO!-dijeron todos menos una vocecita que sonó al ultimo.

-Naruto-kun...-dijo poniéndose seria de un momento a otro-¿...que tipo de análisis te hicieron?-pregunto con interés.

_:mm...no se Hina.. son un montón.. no saben por donde empezar... pero se relaciona con mi estado mental.. por lo que me dijeron:_-dijo un poco confundido el rubio.

-Eso no es nada bueno...-contesto- si es de esa forma se van a demorar y podrian ser muchas cosas...

_:H..a..i:_-fue lo ultimo en pronunciar el rubio antes de que se escuchara un estruendo un "Naruto-sama!" y que luego agarrara el teléfono la mucama-_:lo siento pero Naruto-sama perdió el conocimiento...si quieren vengan a la casa pero tarde, no se a que hora terminemos, para visitarlo...adiós:_-no les dio el tiempo suficiente de reaccionar cuando ya hubo cortado.

-mm...-pronuncio pensativa la Hyuuga.

-Que sucede Hinata?-esta vez fue Neji quien pregunto, lo que sorprendió a sus compañeros.

-Es que si es una enfermedad debido a su estado mental, Naruto... le va costar ponerse bien...

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Kiba 

-Que no va mejorar...-hizo una pausa y luego continuo-...además esto podrá afectarle mas...

-Entiendo-dijo un abatido Sai, y todos bajaron la cabeza...

-Oye Gaara que opinas de lo que dijo Hinata-chan- dijo Sai a su compañero que estaba a su lado en la clase de Ciencias.

-mm...ni idea...pero todo esto es muy grave al parecer...-dijo un poco preocupado-...oye Sai, yo voy a ir a ver a Naruto después de clases, me preocupa mucho por como lo escuche esta mañana y me gustaría verlo en persona¿quieres venir?

-Por supuesto es un gran amigo y quiero saber como esta...-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana.

-¡OIGAN GAARA Y SAI PRESTEN ATENCION!-grito Ebisu-¡NO PERMITIRE ESA CLASE DE COMPORTAMIENTO INDECENTE EN MI CLASE!

-Hai, hai! Ebisu-sensei-dijeron los chicos al unísono para luego volver a sus actividades.

-Por que no nos toco otro profesor que no sea este viejo pervertido...-dijo Sai para luego poner algunas gotitas de liquido azul a su pequeño experimento-...Que problemático... uy! ya empiezo a hablar como Shikamaru.

Capitulo 5_"Análisis"_(Fin)

ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO, HASTA EL PROX CAP! Y DEJEN RR PLISSSS! BYE BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi regreso, tu nombre.**

-¡¡Uaaaa!!- dijo Naruto desperezándose- Hoy voy a ir al colegio, Kakashi-sensei me dio permiso a si que...-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el baño-...me dijo que no me esforzara...no me esfuerzo y listo!

-¡¡NARUTO-SAMA QUE HACE LEVANTADO??-grito Hitomi al verlo bajar las escaleras con el uniforme del colegio puesto.

-Ya, ya estoy cerca y para nada sordo Hitomi-san...-dijo sobandose los oídos con las manos.

-Perdóneme, pero no se siente bien y esta planeando ir al colegio y no lo permitiré...

-Pero voy a ir...-dijo tomando su maletín-además Kakashi-sensei me dijo que si me sentía mejor podía ir...

-Pero...

-Nada de peros a lo que dice el doctor, Bye...-dijo saludando desde la puerta- Buenos días Syuske-san (N/A a que no se imaginaban esa Fuji Syuske de prince of tennis como chofer jajajaja) me llevaría al instituto?

-Buenos días Naruto-sama, y por supuesto solo pongase cómodo...-le dijo a Naruto mientras este subía a la reluciente limusina blanca.

-Otro día...-dijo Hinata.

-...Y Naruto no viene...- pronunció cansadamente Kiba apoyando su cara en una mano, sentado en su banco.

-Que problemático...-suspiro el recién llegado Shikamaru-...¿hoy tampoco?

-Hoy tampoco...-dijeron ambos bajando su cabeza.

-Syuske-san déjeme aquí por favor...- dijo un sonriente rubio.

-Pero ya casi llegamos...-dijo el chofer girándose por unos segundos a verlo.

-No importa... no quiero llamar mucho la atención.

-Esta bien- pronuncio deteniendo el vehículo- Entonces te veo luego... -dijo sonriéndole

Luego de saludar al chofer el rubio bajo cuidadosamente cerrando la puerta del lujoso auto tras si. Lo que no se dio cuenta el rubio fue que no todo salio como el quería por que alguien estaba pasando por allí justo en el momento cuando bajo.

:¿Ese no es el Dobe? que hace en una limosina? baaa... debe de ser algún amigo que le ha acercado...: pensó Sasuke: y que amigos...:

-¿Hoy tampoco?...-repitió vagamente en modo pregunta lo que le había dicho Kiba, Sai.

-Parece estar muy grave-dijo tristemente Gaara apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

Allí estaban todos, ya habían optado por ir al otro día para ver si cierto rubio aparecía pero nada, allí estaban Shino, Lee, Gaara, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Hinata y Shikamaru entristeciéndose mas con cada minuto que pasaba pero nadie se dio cuenta de que cierta personita a la que estaban esperando apareció por la puerta, en cierto no se dieron cuenta hasta que cierta personita que si estaba muy conciente de lo que había a su alrededor grito.

-¡¡Naruto-kun!!- Hinata había llamado la atención de los chicos los cuales giraron la cabeza en torno a la entrada y vieron a quien querían ver.

Naruto no les presto la mas mínima atención solo se dirigió lentamente a su asiento que estaba justo detrás de el de Hinata y se sentó. Y apenas lo hizo quedo profundamente dormido...

-Na...ruto...-kun...-dijo sonriendo levemente contemplando como dormía placidamente el kitsune.

-Ya volvió el dobe...-dijo Sasuke que había llegado justo después y se había sentado en su lugar.

-¡¡Na..na...NARUTO-SAMA!!-dijo toda la banda incluso Shikamaru, atónitos. Sai corrió hacia el rubio dormido, lo agarro y lo zarandeo.

-¡¡Señor!! ¡¡despierte!! -dijo llorando al verlo todavía roncando.

-jajaja-reían todos menos Neji y Shino claro esta.

Mientras toda esa escena se estaba montando Sasuke no entendía nada.

:¿¿Señor?? ¿¿El dobe?? ¿¿de que?? Por que mierda le nombraran con el "sama": se preguntaba confuso.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los que entraban incluso los que ya estaban allí comenzaban a irse como si le temieran a algo.

Mientras su mirada estaba en aquel rubio que estaba siendo zarandeado violentamente sin mostrar señales de despertar.(N/A ¡¡waaaa!! como duerme el pendejo ¿no? jajaja)

(Al cabo de 10 minutos)

-¡Hasta que por fin despertaste! Naruto-sama- dijo Lee

-¿Uh?-dijo un confundido Naruto viendo como es que estaban todos sus amigos-¡¡Chicos!!- exclamo muy contento

-¿Duermes mucho estas seguro de que puedes venir?-le dijo Neji

-Si, el doctor me dijo que si me sentía mejor podía volver al colegio-dijo sonriendo.

-Bien...y al final ¿¿que tienes, señor??- dijo cansado el Nara acercándosele- que problemático eres...

-Ya les dije que no me llamen así me da no se que...-dijo reprimiéndole su comentario

-Pero nos gusta llamarte así, señor...jajaja-dijo riendo Sai

-Yo debería ser el que dijera que son problemáticos...-dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿¿Y??-pronuncio el Nara reclamándole una respuesta.

-Aun no me dijeron nada...ni siquiera tienen el resultado de los estudios y creo que tienen para bastante así que no pregunten todavía...-dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

-Esta bien...-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta al oír el timbre- Nos vamos... ¡adiós señor!- dijo Shikamaru antes de desaparecer por la puerta, al cual siguieron todos los demás.

Naruto sonrió tras la ultima palabra de su amigo y susurro.

-Nunca aprenden...

-¡Oye dobe!-dijo Sasuke luego que diera termino el primer modulo de clases.

-¿dobe?...-repitió en un susurro-¡¡a quien llamas asi?! ¡¡TEME!!

-A ti, ¿a quien mas podría ser?- dijo con completa tranquilidad poniendo una sonrisa arrogante (N/A¡¡ made in Uchiha!!)- A menos de que seas un doble de aquel que conocí en mi primer día de clases por supuesto...

-¡¡Tu!!-dijo señalándole- ¡¡ERES EL ESTUPIDO QUE ME LLAMO DOBE EL DIA QUE ME DESMAYE!!(N/A ala como recupera las fuerzas de rápido ¿no?)-exclamo furioso al recordarlo.

-uuu...por lo menos lo recordaste...jejeje-dijo ensanchando mas su sonrisa cruzando sus brazos.

-¡¡Teme!!- ya estaba furioso y la arrogancia del Uchiha no ayudaba- ¡¡dime tu maldito nombre!!

-jajaja...Uchiha Sasuke y el tuyo dobe?-dijo provocándolo

-jejeje...Uzumaki Naruto...Sasuke-teme-dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la puerta.-...no lo olvides...-dijo estando allí para luego desaparecer.

Naruto se dirigía a donde siempre se juntaban sus amigos.

-Hace mucho que no las veía chicas!-dijo al llegar.

-¡¡NARUTO-SAMA!!-dijeron las chicas que estaban allí esperando a que los otros miembros llegaran.

-jejeje...ustedes tampoco aprenden Ten-Ten, Temari- dijo dirigiéndoseles- veo que te has cambiado el peinado Temari, te queda bien...

-Gracias y como ha estado usted? hace casi una semana que no le veíamos por el instituto...-le dijo la chica mas alta era rubia y tenia su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones caer por delante (N/A le cambie el peinado completamente a Temari, creo que así esta mejor...jejeje).

-Si es cierto estuve enfermo...bueno aun lo estoy...pero que va...-dijo desinteresadamente.

-Hace mucho que no viene con nosotros a "Rasengan" Naruto-sama ...esta...seguro de que no volverá?-hizo una pausa y prosiguió-...lo extrañamos bastante-dijo la de al lado era muy bonita tenia el pelo castaño oscuro atado en dos rodetes.

-No Ten-Ten ya estoy tratando de retirarme...así estoy mejor no quiero tentarme...-dijo mirando al cielo.

-No te cuestionaremos...-dijo dirigiendo su mirada al lugar en donde la había dirigido su amigo-además nosotros estamos interesados también en que lo dejes...pero...no habrá nadie que pueda remplazarte... cuando salgamos de joda... (N/A pensé que era algo mas serio...)

Capitulo 6 _"Mi regreso, tu nombre"_ (Fin)

Muchas gracias por lo rr!! y perdon por la demora tubimos un monton de problemas como la perdida de todos nuestros archivos!! buaaaa!! pero la continuaremos!! gracias a: jennita, Shi, Andy, Tomoe chan!! hasta el prox! deen!! rr!!


End file.
